I am the son, I am the Heir
by June Bug
Summary: completed First ever Charmed fic so be nice to it! Basically Leo has heard voices talking to him from the beyond and in telling Piper he may a unleashed more than he could ever have possibly known, might or might not continue, see how it goes r & r xx
1. Chapter One

I am the son, I am the Heir

It was a peaceful and sunny day, there were no demons in sight for any of the Charmed One's to vanquish and so they decided that they would sit in their garden and do 'normal' things. Piper was gardening; trimming the rose bushed that had grown wild over the cold and harsh winter, Phoebe was sun-bathing and Paige was reading a magazine.

"This is nice isn't it?" Piper said suddenly, she stretched and looked to her sisters, "Having a day like this, it's nice to be all together and just enjoy each other's company?" Phoebe and Paige nodded and then they all carried on with what they were doing, which or Phoebe wasn't really a lot, though every so often she would roll over to make her tan even.

"Does it ever make you wish you-" Paige had begun to speak but a sharp glare from Piper made her stop. "What?"

"I know what you are going to say, and no it doesn't, don't try and tempt fate Paige, there are some demons that would have loved you to have finished your sentence," Piper sighed and returned to her rose bush. Paige sighed and flicked through her magazine.

She was going to ask whether just being relaxed like this ever made them wished they weren't Charmed but, then again, she knew that she would always want to be Charmed, if there was ever a day she had no powers she wouldn't see the point in living. She looked at Piper with admiration, for she truly was amazing and clever. She was right about everything, of course there would be demons about that were listening to what they were saying, if she'd finished her sentence, her wish may have come true, even if she didn't mean it.

Phoebe rolled over again and mumbled to herself and Piper and Paige looked at each other and smiled, Phoebe had fallen asleep out in the son.

"Should we wake her?" Paige said.

"No, just get an umbrella, we don't want her getting burnt and she won't appreciate it if we wake her, she'll just deny she was asleep."

Paige got up and moved the large garden umbrella over Phoebe.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." She smiled and stroked her sister's hair and then decided she was going to go in and get a glass of water.

Piper carried on trimming and found herself thinking about Leo just as he appeared by her side. He greeted her with a kiss on her forehead before they had even exchanged words.

"That was nice," she said and she reached up to do the same time him.

"How are you?" Leo said as he took Piper's hands in his own.

"I'm ok, you?"

"I need to talk to you, about something important, but I don't want you to tell your sisters."

"That's impossible; I can't keep secrets from them."

"I know but please, will you try? If you tell them what I am going to tell you it could upset them more than they have ever been upset before."

"I'll try but if I think it's in their best interests then…well…no guarantee's ok?"

"I've been hearing voices."

"Who's?"

"This is just it, I've been hearing voices of people I know to be dead, and the strongest voice so far is Prue," Piper put her hand over her mouth and muffled her shock.

"But…why you? Your not a...why not any of us, I…how does she sound?"

"I don't know why it's me and not the logical people who she would call out to, which are you or your sisters. She is singing whenever I hear her, she sings about the sun and the air."

"The son and the heir?" Piper took her hand away and smiled

"Yes, I don't know why though."

"Not the sun as in a big ball of gas in the sky, the son, as in the child, and the heir. It was a song she used to sing when she was little, she taught me it once and I could never understand why she'd want to sing about celestial bodies and the air we breathe but then she explained it. It's a Celtic song about hope and love. It's really beautiful."

"So why is she singing it now and why to me?"

"I don't know. Something can't be right, she stopped believing in hope and love a long time ago, before me and Phoebe taught her how to love and trust and look forward, instead of back. But ever since then she stopped singing that song."

"Odd."

"I'm going to have to tell my sisters, you know that right?"

"Ok, but there's one more thing. The most recent time she sang it she changed the words, I am the son, I am the heir, I am human and I want to be free. Before it was I am the son, I am the heir, we will be together my love, one day."

"What? How could she change it?"

"I don't know because that would imply that she is not dead, when you are a ghost you stick to a pattern, but Prue has changed hers."

"Changed her ghost pattern?"

Leo nodded. Piper sighed and shook her head. A single tear ran down her cheek. She was ashamed of crying. It had been such a long time since she had been so weak that she had cried but her sister always reached a soft spot in her heart. Thinking of her sister reminded Piper of how much she missed Prue and her beautiful smile and her power and the way she always resolved the situation.

She wiped the tear away and looked a Leo with her red eyes. He took her hands back I to his again and kissed her on the forehead.

"You can sort this out Piper. I love you."

Phoebe made a sigh and opened her eyes to see Leo kissing Piper on the head. She smiled and then noticed Piper had cried.

"Everything ok?" Piper nodded.

"Tell you in a minute, go inside young lady, before you frazzle." Phoebe bowed and went in to the house. Leo followed her in and Piper wiped her tears away.

_Come on girl, this will be ok, we just need to contact Prue and talk to her, and tell her that she needs to stay the same because if the ghost of a charmed one should change, then terrible things could happen. _Piper wasn't sure why she knew that but she did. The sisters had to get in to contact with Prue and tell her to stick to her old ways before something happened.

Yet something still wasn't right; and Piper knew it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Paige looked crest-fallen when she heard the news about Leo getting in contact with the sister that she had replaced. Phoebe looked pale and shocked. Piper was holding hands with both of her sisters when she told them of what Leo had told her. He was standing in a different room when Piper told them the news as he knew Piper would want to tell the sisters on her own without him interrupting with an extra piece of information; as he usually did.

"So…what do we do?" Paige asked, "If you really think that a change in a Charmed One could be terrible then…we need to do something about it right?" Piper nodded and Phoebe smiled,

"You know, it's funny isn't it? Prue would know how to sort this out in an instance, remember…all those times…" she stopped when she realised that, of course, Paige wouldn't remember.

"Well, we need to work together." Piper said firmly, allowing the situation to involve Paige, who she could imagine would feel left out by the fact that they were getting in to contact with a ghost of her half sister that she had never met. "Leo!" Piper called and in an instant Leo appeared in the door, "We need to work together on this one agreed, you included seeing as you are the one that can hear her and we can't."  
Can you hear her now?"

Leo shook his head,

"She's been quiet for a while know, I haven't heard her sing since late last night."

"Why is it you she's trying to contact?" said Paige sharply, "I mean, no offence, but surely a sister, or at least a Charmed One would understand more what she was talking about, it seems like by communicating to you and not any of us she's stalling us because we have to work out every little clue she's giving us."

"Good point," Piper said quickly, turning to Paige, "but what makes you think she's leaving clues?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I think, why would a ghost want to change…how is it possible even?"

"I…" but Piper couldn't answer but instead looked to Leo for advice. He shrugged and then suddenly out of the blue he started to sing.

"I am the son, I am the heir, I am human and I want to be free, just like everybody else," and then as quick as he started singing he stopped and instead fell to the floor.

…

…

…

"Leo?"

"He's opening his eyes,"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Leo, are you okay honey?"

Leo pulled himself up from his position which was sprawled on the floor. He put one hand on his head and pulled his other away from Piper's hand to put it on the floor to steady himself.

"What…what happened?"

"You started singing a song and then you just collapsed."

"What song?"

"The Celtic one, the one that Prue used to sing, the tune was the same only the words, they were sad, they have been changed, she's changed them and she's sad," Phoebe said. She stood up from her position, which was crouched on the floor by Leo's side. Paige was already standing and Piper helped Leo get to his feet and then sit on a sofa, and steadied him as he nearly fell over on his way there.

"It was horrible," Leo said as he sat down, "I felt so sad, and trapped, I don't remember singing but I remember feeling like I was being dragged down and suffocating."

"Prue?" The three sisters looked at each other; Leo shook his head though to dismiss the option that he was possessed for a short moment by Prue.

"No, whenever I hear Prue I am filled with a warm feeling, this was the opposite of that feeling." He put his hand to his head again as though he could still feel the dread that had come over him while he sang.

The three sisters left Leo alone in the lounge to recover to his usual self while they discussed their options.

"We need to contact her," Paige said, "It was no coincidence that Leo should sing the song that Prue has been singing to him, I'll tell you that much."

"Perhaps, but if it wasn't Prue singing through Leo then it was someone else and we need to work out who that was before we try and help Leo right? What if it's a demon trying to destroy Leo from the inside out?" Phoebe suggested,

"Leo's normal now, he's mortal now?" Piper said, dismissing the idea,

"Yes but…what if they aren't trying to get at Leo then and they are trying to get to us in a really longwinded way? They've started with Prue and now they are going to get to Leo?" Phoebe tried again; she was full of idea's that would worry her until Piper dismissed them because generally, as far as Phoebe was concerned, Piper was rarely wrong.

There was a pause.

"Well if that's the case, we need to do something now." Piper said.

Phoebe sighed deeply and nodded, Piper looked at Paige who simply nodded slightly and looked a little worried. There was no point in asking why someone would want to get at them because that was obvious; they were the Charmed One's. It was part of the package, you become charmed and you get people that generally want to get at you or kill you or destroy your family.

Though this was a more unusual way of getting at the sisters it was still a way and the sisters had to do something about it.

It would upset Piper the most; she cared about family the most. _Perhaps they will get to my sons as well, they are so young and innocent but anyone can be manipulated. What if this demon is only trying to get at me and next will be Phoebe and Paige? I don't know if I could cope without them as well as my husband and my sons. I'll be all alone…_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"I am the son, I am the heir, I am hum-"

"Paige!" Piper shouted suddenly to her sister.

"What?" Paige paused for a moment, "Oh, sorry, I just got the song stuck in my head at the moment, and I've only ever heard it once, and that was when Leo sang it."

"Well, please, try not to sing it?" Paige nodded.

It was getting close to evening and Piper was starting to get paranoid that the Charmed One's were in danger, though she didn't care if she was in danger, she had to look after her sisters, her sons and Leo.

She knew that she needed to get in to contact with Prue but at the moment she was too scared in case she found out something she wished she didn't know; or in case Prue was altered beyond belief and the Prue that Piper knew was no longer the same ghost Prue. Or perhaps she would be just the same and it would make Piper sad as it would remind her of how much she missed having Prue around.

"Piper, what do you think will happen if Prue is no help?" Piper found this question strange. She turned to Phoebe. _Of course Prue will be of help, she's wise, and she knows stuff that we don't._

Piper shrugged. "Then I guess we will have to find out what is going on another way." Phoebe nodded but didn't look convinced; her sister was hiding things from her. She knew because of that amazing bond that sisters have. Yet, for now, Phoebe couldn't work out what it was the Piper was hiding. Usually she will only hide things for a little while and then tell us because she knows she has to. Phoebe smiled at Piper and turned away in the knowledge that eventually Piper would fess up to what she was hiding.

"Mummy?" Wyatt was at the doorway. Piper turned and walked toward her son and bent down to be at his height.

"Yes baby boy?"

"Mummy there's a strange man in the lounge."

_Leo?_

Piper ran in to the lounge and saw no one but Leo, still lying asleep on the sofa. She walked over to Leo and stroked his forehead gently.

"Wyatt? Where's the strange man?" Piper called Wyatt in who crept in slowly behind Paige's legs. He took a frightened gasp when he saw his mummy stroking the head of 'the strange man.' He pointed at his dad.

"Wyatt? What do you mean honey, this is your daddy?" Wyatt shook his head.

"My daddy left a long, long time ago." He then turned and ran out of the room. Paige shrugged and turned to go and run after Wyatt.

"Leo? Leo sweetie, wake up." Leo woke up and sat up immediately,

"What? What's wrong?" He then got up on to his feet.

"It's Wyatt."

Piper then explained everything that had happened while Leo was asleep and at the end she burst in to tears. She was comforted only by Leo running his fingers gently through her hair and down her back and shushing her.

"I don't understand, Leo, I wish I understood what was going on. Perhaps you should have told us sooner about Prue talking to you." Leo shook his head and then looked away from Piper,

"Or perhaps I shouldn't have told you at all." Piper shook her head and reached out to make Leo look at her,

"You did the right thing in telling us."

"But this all started from when I told you. Perhaps if I hadn't told you Wyatt would still notice me as his daddy-" Piper put a finger to Leo's lip and shook her head again.

"It's no good saying perhaps it is? It's all already done and what we need to do now is we need to sort it out." Leo sighed and felt guilty but there was no point in him feeling bad, he had told Piper and there was no point in trying to take it back.

* * *

"Phoebe…Phoebe…Phoebe wake up." Phoebe opened her eyes to see Paige looking down at her. She turned over and looked at her clock, expecting to be told she had overslept or there was an emergency. 3:37AM. She sighed.

"Paige,"

"Yeah, yeah I know but I can't sleep. There's something I need to tell someone. I can't tell Piper because she will just worry too much so I need to tell you."

"Tell Leo…" mumbled Phoebe and she tried to roll over. Paige sighed and pulled the sheets away from Phoebe.

"Listen, please."

"What?" Phoebe opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Paige took a deep breath. "I'm loosing sleep here!"

"Ok, Ok calm down. I don't know if you remember earlier I was singing that song?" Phoebe nodded. "Well the noise was coming from me but I wasn't singing it, it was like there was something inside my head making me sing that had taken over my voice. I don't know that song at all because I was never around when Prue sang it so I would have no idea of the tune or any of the words, would I?"

"So the same thing happened to you that did for Leo?"

"I don't think so because I didn't feel the same emotion as Leo described. I felt like I was on top of the world as I sang it, as though that moment was the most beautiful moment in my life and I would give anything to feel it again, just one more time." Phoebe sighed and shook her head.

"You need to tell Piper." Paige shook her head,

"I can't she-"

"You are going to have to. She is your sister and you owe her that much. She could do with any information you can give her at the moment and she needs our help otherwise she will start to feel alone." Paige nodded.

"But I'll wait till the morning; I don't want to wake her from her sleep."

* * *

But Piper wasn't asleep. She was looking out of her window at the shooting stars. Leo was in bed and the children were asleep but she felt uneasy about something that she couldn't describe.

_Prue will be able to help. We'll all contact her tomorrow and talk to her and ask her why she's talking to Leo through song and why everyone else seems to have some strange connection with the song. Even Paige. I don't know how I know but she knows more that she's letting on at the moment. And Wyatt, why…?_

Piper fell asleep with her chin resting again the window sill; at least tonight she would get _some_ sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_Ah the trusty Book of Shadows_, thought Phoebe as she flicked through the big book trying to find out anything and everything that she could that would possibly help her and her sisters try and find out what was going on, because in reality even though they might have taken some guesses, they had no idea what was going on.

Paige was down stairs talking to Piper about what she had told Phoebe in the night and any moment she expected Piper to come up stairs and ask Phoebe if anything had happened to her that she was keeping secret. And she did. Phoebe stood up and closed the book just as Piper appeared at the doorway.

"Phoebe, tell me the truth," Piper said and she walked up to her sister.

"Piper, nothing has happened to me yet and I won't let anything happen." Phoebe pulled Piper closer to her and gave her a hug. Phoebe's mind was then shocked with a horrible and searing pain and she could see Piper holding a knife over Leo's body, crying and Chris was standing in the corner with Wyatt.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Piper cried and she lowered her sister to the floor, "Phoebe what did you see." Phoebe looked at Piper with tears in her eyes.

"A vision of the future, you are going to kill Leo." Piper shook her head and stood up and turned with her back against the wall. She shook her head again and put her hands to her mouth.

"You're wrong."

"You know as well as I do that I'm not. I don't make up visions." Phoebe stood up and walked over to Piper, scared to touch her. Pier turned and looked at Phoebe.

"Kill Leo?"

"In front of your sons." Piper slumped down to the ground and hid her face with her hands and her long brown hair.

_This is what I was afraid of, my sons and my husband, Leo is going to get hurt and there is nothing that I can do. I'm going to kill him. My sons are going to see and they are going to think that I'm a bad mother and they are going to hate me forever. What did I do to deserve this?_

Phoebe stroked her sister's hair gently and Paige orbed in to the room.

"What the-?" Phoebe explained as quickly as she could without getting Piper more and more upset.

"Well, it can't be so bad, now that you know what you were going to do there must be a way you can stop it?" Paige said with a smile. "Right?" Phoebe nodded.

"I must have seen this vision for a reason? There must be something we can do to stop it because we know what's going to happen. We just need to work out when."

Phoebe spent the next few hours trying to recall as must of her vision as possible. She could see Piper standing over Leo's body holding a kitchen knife, Chris and Wyatt were standing in the far corner of the room, behind a sofa. _So they are in the lounge._ Phoebe tried to look around her vision as opposed to looking at what she was meant to be looking at. The shadows in the room were small and facing the eat wall of the house. _So it's in the evening._ _But what day?_ Phoebe closed her eyes and trying to physically make herself have the vision again. She could see more than she did the time before. She could see the patterns on the walls. She could hear Wyatt crying and even hear Leo snoring softly. Then she turned and looked at Piper and tried to call her sisters name. Piper couldn't hear her. Phoebe turned around and looked at Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was crying and calling out for his mum to stop what she was doing but Chris was muttering to himself. Phoebe looked a little closer and saw that there was a black fog over Chris' head.

She came back to reality gasping for air.

"Phoebe?" Paige caught Phoebe before she fell off the end of her bed. "What happened?"

"My powers, they've just grown. I can now go back in to a vision to see more of what I've missed."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. But now I know that Chris is in trouble."

"What?"

"Leo is going to become possessed and just before Piper tried to rid Leo's body of the demon…" Phoebe paused. It was all clear now, her vision actually made sense and what she thought was Piper killing Leo was actually Piper trying to save him. "Piper is going to use a charm to draw the demon away from Leo's body but she's going to be too late and the demon is going to transfer in to Chris' body. He's going to be in more danger because he's more manipulative than a grown man. And because Chris already has some powers we could all be in danger."

"You got all this from your vision?" Phoebe nodded. "Cool."

"We have to tell Piper."

* * *

Piper looked extremely relieved. _So I'm not going to kill Leo, after all._

The Charmed Ones knew what they had to do because they knew now what the problem was. Leo was being possessed by an evil spirit and all the girls had to do was a simple spell that would rid Leo and hopefully the world of the spell as they would send it to another time.

"There's no time like now to do it then," Piper said and she picked up a kitchen knife. "Phoebe you are amazing. I'm impressed you knew that a stray soul would come out of someone's body if it felt that the body it inhabited was in danger." Phoebe just shrugged off the comment.

"Let's kick this spirits butt."

The three of them walked in to the lounge where Leo was laying. He had been watching day time TV and understandably had fallen asleep. Chris and Wyatt were standing in the corner of the room as they were playing a game of 'tag.' They both looked highly confused when their mum and aunts walked in holding a knife and two bottle of purple liquid. They stood up and held each other. Piper held the knife over Leo's chest.

"The evil ghost which in here lies, us three the charmed we do despise, we rid you now to go away, to another world and another day." Piper then dropped the knife so as it fell only millimetres away from Leo's chest and then she froze the knife where it was. As expected the ghost flew out of Leo's body and dived for the next.

"Chris duck!" Piper shouted and both her sons ducked down allowing Phoebe and Paige threw their small vials of purple banishing potion. The spirit looked directly at Chris and pointed at him and screamed "You are the son, you are the heir." And then he vanished completely.

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"Chris, baby are you ok?" Phoebe turned and looked at Chris while Piper gently woke Leo up who was unaware that the whole thing had taken place.

_My son is the heir…the heir to what? What does Prue know?_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Us witches three, from the Halliwell family tree, sister Prue is who we seek, Sister Prue, we want to speak."

The Charmed Ones were sat on the floor in their attic in a triangle focusing all their energy on calling Prue forth to talk to them.

After several minutes of no response from Prue or any other ghost that happened to have crossed the contact path, Paige gave a sigh.

"Maybe she doesn't want to help us."

"She's out sister and she's an aunt, she does want to help, I know she does, otherwise why would she want to contact us?" Piper dismissed the suggestion quickly. "Let's try again."

"Us witches three, from the Halliwell family tree, Sister Prue is who we seek, Sister Prue, we need to speak."

The candles that were placed on the floor around the three sisters suddenly flickered violently. Then the very faint figure of Prue appeared and she smiled and looked at Phoebe, Piper and then finally Paige.

"Sisters, greetings to you all." She walked out of the triangle the sisters had made and in turn they stood up and looked at her.

"I take it you aren't wondering why we called you." Prue shook her head and gave a slight sigh.

"Needless to say my nephews are gifted children by there are people after Chris and I have tried to do all I can to help, but for some reason I couldn't reach you or Phoebe, I managed to reach Paige here but she didn't recognise my presence as being possessed. I can't just reach you any time which is a shame but I am here now and I must tell you what you need to know.

"So for you have banished one ghost but there are many more and they will be worse. If you are not careful Chris will be taken away from you because it is believed that he is the heir to a very powerful and dangerous throne because he has a Charmed mother and a whitelighter father. He has powers that will suddenly emerge one day. No one knows when that is and no one knows what those powers are, but they are powers that a lot of demons will want. You have to take care of him, all of you.

"Phoebe, Paige, you are to be his guardians, as I will be. Piper you must protect him with all your might as the rest of us will. You are the most amazing mother to him and Wyatt, you love them so much and that is good. Love is what is needed to protect him.

"There is one more thing though, before I go."

_You have to go already?_

"Your powers are going to grow a lot, and in a very short space of time. If you make any one out side of this house aware of it then you are making anyone aware of the fact that your sons will have powers as well. Take care of them and don't over use them, they will grow gradually but you will notice them very soon."

Prue started to fade.

"Good bye my sisters. I bless you all. Take care."

Prue vanished.

Piper shook her head and took a deep breath.

"My powers are growing already," Phoebe said and she smiled and looked at the spot where Prue was standing before she vanished.

"God I miss her." Piper said. Paige nodded.

"I wish I had gotten to know her, she seems so wise and amazing."

"She was." Piper said. "I know she is right about his. We need to look after Wyatt and Chris." She took hold of her sister's hands and they all walked downstairs where they saw Leo playing with his sons. He smiled and waved at them.

"Was she any help?" Leo asked and he stood up. Piper nodded and hugged her husband.

She would explain to him everything that Prue had told her. About everyone's powers growing and about how they had to take special care of their sons, in particular Chris, who was the heir to a throne they had no idea about.

* * *

Piper stroked Wyatt's head gently as he fell asleep, then she walked out of the room and across the hall to her own bedroom. Chris' room was the one next door so if she heard any unusual noise she could get to his room quickly.

She got in to bed and took hold of Leo's hand.

"It will all be ok won't it?" she asked Leo as she snuggled up to him. He nodded.

"Of course, he has his mum to protect him. He's going to be fine."

_But is he…_


End file.
